


Not A Machine

by ARose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Sanji being Stupid, Sanji-centric, Spoilers for Sanji's real name., Whole Cake Island Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: One Word Prompt: Machine.In which Sanji thinks of how he isn't like his family.





	

_"You're a machine Sanji!"_

He wasn't. He wasn't like them. He felt, he thought, he dreamt. He wasn't a machine, he was a human with ambitions, unlike the likes of his brothers who were, in fact, the machines he himself was called.

Sanji was not like them.

He knew that something was wrong with his family, they always seemed wrong in ways he couldn't figure out as a child. There was always something sinister there, and being machines - even if it was not the mechanical kind - was something that he never would have called them as a child.

But now, watching as his brothers laughed at the suffering of others and obeyed their fathers orders without so much as a second though, machine was something that he couldn't help but think of when he saw them. He wasn't naive like he had once been, despite growing up around them, and he could see the wrongness that enveloped the people who he truly couldn't call his family.

The Vinsmoke's were machines, true monsters, and he would not (could not) associate himself with them as family. It wouldn't be right, because he was not a machine like them.

He was Sanji, just Sanji, of the Straw Hat Pirates, not Sanji Vinsmoke, prince of the Germa Kingdom. And even though he had tried – he tried so, so hard to push Luffy away – he would always be a Straw Hat.

He would always be a pirate, somehow who chased the waves and sung aboard a pirate ship with his friends– his nakama. He would always be a cook and he didn't care that his family said that he shouldn't cook, that it was the servants ( _they were slaves_ , he reminded himself) job to feed them.

But he was a cook, through and through, and he would look after the starved, the people who were unable to eat because they were told that they did not have the right. But they did. Everyone did. Every single person should have a right to eat, no matter who they are. But he was not allowed to do so. He wasn't aloud to cook for them.

He was a prince now. That was what they told him. He was the Third Prince of the Germa kingdom and the person who would join Big Mom and their kingdom together.

He was not a pirate, they said.

But he was. It flowed in his veins like blood, the waves called to him and his dream settled in his mind, unable to be moved.

His dream to find the All Blue.

Sanji knew that it may never happen now, as he as he sat in front of his father and his brothers and his sister, watching as Big Mom's daughter Pudding sat down in the chair beside him.

He would be stuck here, away from his dream and his friends who had trusted him to tell them about himself, who ate his food and told him that he was the best cook in the word. Away from the captain who had determination so bright that he had stared definitely into Sanji's eyes as he kicked and kicked and _kicked_ at his captain, trying to make him leave.

Away from the captain that had told him that he would stay there as Big Mom's army came to him and would not move until Sanji came back. Who told him that he would not eat a single morsel unless it was Sanji's cooking.

He didn't deserve them, that was something he harshly believed, because he had lied to them. He had gone against their captain and watched as Nami - wonderful, wonderful Nami - looked at him as if he was a stranger.

He didn't deserve the people who would fight against the world for their nakama. He knew that he had to let them go, so that they would be safe and away from the people of the Germa Kingdom and away from Big Mom and her pirates.

He would let them leave him, because that was what needed to be done.

_But in his subconscious, he knew Luffy wouldn't let him away that easy._


End file.
